


endless summer

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Rey is adopted), (but they are both into everything), Adopted Sibling Relationship, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, Ben is 20, Brother/Sister Incest, California, Day At The Beach, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Spanking, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex, Punishment, Rey is 15, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Spanking, Summer, Teasing, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), bratty rey rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ben was twenty. He should be out partying and drinking at the bars. He should have a girlfriend. Most of all, he shouldn’t be staring at his sister in her bikini.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 143
Collections: Anonymous





	endless summer

**Author's Note:**

> i’m going to hell for this one, aren’t I?

Ben huffed as he leaned up against the vacant lifeguard chair, wind rustling through his wavy locks, falling down in a short style. He had liked to wear it long, but his mother, Leia, forced him to cut it when Rey came to live with the Solos so that he would look “put together.”

She was from western Nevada, but, now, she lived with them on the Californian coast, just one state over.

Rey was his little sister. Adopted sister, he should say. She was fifteen years old, and, like all teenagers, she was moody and bratty. 

It was mid-August, and she’d woken up with a big grin and her beach bag all packed, full of energy just like every Saturday morning. Leia had told him to go with her to make sure she stayed safe, and so he had, but that didn’t mean that he was exactly _enjoying_ himself.

Ben was twenty. He should be going out partying with his buddies and drinking at the bars. He should have a girlfriend. Most of all, he shouldn’t be staring at his sister in her bikini.

Rey was standing with her feet in the sand, golden in the sunlight in the bright blue sky above. Small, gentle waves crashed in from the sea ahead. She wore her favourite baby blue bikini with the pale pink flowers and daisies all over it. The top tied between her breasts in a knot, just allowing a bit of a peek of her cleavage.

He was wearing his red swim trunks and gray tank top, with sunscreen sprayed all over his body, flattening over the hairs on his forearms and legs. He was muscular from college sports and working out at the gym sometimes. 

They were alone, with not another soul on the beach except them. It was strange, almost mystic. 

She was squirting the sunscreen out of the bright yellow bottle and rubbing the white liquid all over her tanned skin, coated with freckles. The grease shone in the sunlight, her hair pulled up into three buns in the back of her head, baby strands trailing down her neck. 

“Hey, Ben?” she called out, looking back at him with a big glob of the sunscreen on her palm and a sweet smile that could make him do anything she wanted.

“Yes?” He liked to pretend that he was annoyed with her, but, in reality, the way that he felt for her was something unprecedented and much, much worse.

“Would you mind helping me with my sunscreen?”

Ben nodded, stepping forward. Running his fingers along her outstretched palm, he picked it all up before placing his two hands firmly on her shoulders, still thin and bony from her years in orphanages and foster homes before coming to live with the Solos, and rubbing in the substance. 

Her skin was hot to the touch, soft just like a baby’s skin. He saw her, every night, standing in the bathroom mirror of the bathroom she and Ben shared with those fuzzy headbands pulling back her hair, gently massaging a nice, strawberry facial lotion into her skin. That bathroom was not paradise, however; the mirror, for instance, was all smudged from toothpaste and the stains from her chapstick when she would make out with her own reflection. The teenage years were weird for everyone, he supposed.

The application of the sunscreen on Ben’s part quickly turned into more of a massage of her back muscles. She giggled nervously, and he pulled back, face flushing a bit.

He’d gone too far, probably.

“Thanks, Ben!” She smiled, walking out to the waves.

Last night, she’d been back in the washroom for _hours_ , splayed out on a used towel and using shaving cream and a razor to shave her entire body. He could see the results, now, with her legs and arms all smooth and perfect. She always nicked herself on her ankles and the backs of her feet, though, so she had a scab there. But Rey loved going to the beach; it was one of her favourite activities, so it made all of the hard work worth it, or so she had told him on the drive. She hadn’t spared him any little details of her adventures in shaving.

The drive had been an hour and a half, so, with the white noise of the radio in the background playing the same old songs six times in an hour, she had ranted about school, her friends, her _shaving…_ oh, God, she just kept going on and on. If _that_ was a mere _glimpse_ into the life of a teenage girl, then he was glad to be a boy.

As the waves crashed into her ankles, Rey laughed. “Come on, Ben!” she teased, tossing her head back to make eye contact with him, hazel eyes shining in the light. “It tickles! It’s fun!”

Rolling his eyes with a smirk, Ben stepped forward, sand escaping through his toes as he strode, all the way up to Rey’s beach bag. He crouched down beside the blue bag embroidered with cartoony waves and unzipped it open to remove two towels, his and Rey’s. Waving them out in the air to get out the dry sand grains, he laid them out upon the bed of sand below.

“Slowpoke,” Rey commented, rolling her eyes.

“ _Brat!_ ” Ben spat back, rolling his eyes to mock her. They could do this for hours, just bantering back and forth. 

“Oh, shush.”

“Hmm? I thought Mom told you to be respectful.” He was smirking now, walking up to where she stood, knees-deep, in the water. 

When the waves came in and the bubbles fizzed out on the sand, the noise was so mesmerizing and tranquil. There was nothing like it. 

To Ben, he’d grown up by the coast, had gone to the same beach since childhood, so the novelty had pretty much worn off for him.

“You’re my brother, what kind of respect do I owe _you?_ ” she laughed, shoving him a bit in the water. “It’s not like you’re my teacher at school or something.”

“Yeah, Mom says some pretty silly stuff sometimes,” he agreed, crouching down and splashing water at her with a goofy grin.

She squealed as the cold water hit her midriff. “Ben, no! It’s cold!” But she kept on laughing, stumbling as she tried to skip away in the water.

He scoffed, walking out further until he was under up to his chest, running his arms through the water. 

There was no lifeguard there, despite the Lifeguard on Duty sign. Just them and the fish in the salty water of the ocean.

“You’re a teenager. Have some fun - loosen up a bit. When I was your age, I was already out drinking with my friends.” He paused, contemplating that. “Actually, don’t do that.”

“What a great role model you are for my impressionable, fifteen-year-old mind.”

Ben swam out of the water after about half an hour or so to sit down on the towel and eat some of the snacks that they had packed, like grapes and nacho chips in plastic bags. That was a lie; Leia had packed it, as always, the kind soul that she was, ever the helicopter parent. Han, meanwhile, was the complete opposite and the cause of some of Ben’s worst habits, like being too stubborn and drinking too much when he got frustrated. 

At his college, Ben was the resident fuckboy. He just hadn’t met the right girl yet, as his mother often said when he’d come home all fine and then would be crying the next second over some breakup or other. Maybe he was just bad at commitment, or maybe it was those girls. They were young sorority girls, not the best girls around.

Rey was different. She was responsible and mature for someone her age, and walked around all innocent in her polka-dot panties and hoodies in the mornings, no idea how she affected him.

Those damn panties. Every pair of panties that she owned was thin and he could see her cunt right through it. _God._

Some days, it was like she did it on purpose, just to wind him up and force him to lock himself in his bedroom for the next hour or so to have some… alone time. Alone time with his bottle of lube hidden under his bed, that was.

In the mornings, she would stumble around in her thin, stretchy sleep tank tops and oversized pajama pants, the ones that were a light lilac with all of the dark purple dots, embroidered with pink at the hems. Her nipples always popped out, breasts small and pointy.

Just in response, Ben started walking around in his boxer briefs, not ignoring the way she’d sneak glances in his direction while they ate cereal at the island, spoons clinking against porcelain. 

Snapping open a bag of Doritos, Ben popped a few in his mouth, lying sideways on the blanket and watching her splash around in the waves, swimming around.

“Did you swim a lot in Nevada?” he called out to her, crunching down on his chips and taking a brief sip of his plastic water bottle, crinkling in his tight grip. 

He had big hands. She liked to think of all of the ways that those big hands could hurt her, slap her, _punish her._

“I had a friend called Finn,” she said offhandedly, “and we’d go to the pool together on the weekends in middle school. But that was dirty. Not like this beach at all.”

Ben huffed out a noise of agreement.

Rey stepped out of the ocean, small, soaked hairs stuck to her neck and nipples hardened from the sudden rush of air that met her as she strode out. Waves splashed as she lifted her feet within the water, bikini top almost dropping to expose her right nipple, but she fixed it quickly with a small smile.

It was like a movie scene, where the girl’s walking in slow-motion and it pans to all of the faces of the boys, totally transfixed in her beauty.

She ran over to Ben and plopped herself beside him, lying down and resting her head on his chest, snapping him out of his little daydream.

“Get _off,”_ he snapped at her. “Don’t want your wet hair all over my nice shirt, sorry, Reybie.”

She rolled her eyes, straightening up and lifting his shirt off of him.

He gave her a dangerous look, practically shooting daggers from those dark brown eyes. 

Rey put her knees on either side of his chest, hands on his muscles, looking down at him playfully. “Too wet now? Wanna take more clothes off?”

“Peanut, what’re you-”

“Shh,” she murmured, moving a hand over his mouth. She was so close to grinding against his cock, just a few inches away. It was driving him crazy.

Ben forced her off, pushing her down onto her own towel with cartoony-looking, colourful fish drawings all over it and a navy blue background, rolling her onto her stomach.

Her skin was sensitive from the water, like after a bath or a shower. 

He’d show her. He’d take charge.

Grabbing her thin wrists roughly, Ben pinned them to her sides, raising his right palm in the air before slapping it down on her bottom. 

Rey shrieked out, squirming under him and kicking out her legs. No one had ever done that to her, ever. It was humiliating, as she felt the sting spread beneath her skin. 

“How’d that feel? Want some more for being a mouthy - little - _brat_?” He spanked her three times in succession then. “Maybe you should start listening to your older brother, huh? So that you won’t get spanked in public like a toddler? Or is that what you need, to have someone walk in on you? Maybe an innocent little family walking in from their car and laughing at you?”

She kept on whining and fighting him as her bottom changed colour from an innocent tan to a burning dark pink with purple spots from his fingers, heavy and strong. 

“I got spanked when I was fifteen, got bent over Han’s lap on the living room couch as my friend watched.” He continued, unfettered. “But Mom and Dad won’t so much as lay a finger on you, so the responsibility falls on me, doesn’t it, sweetheart?”

She stayed silent, wet tears of embarrassment soaking her tomato red face.

He spanked her roughly, leaning in close to whisper into her ear. “I expect an answer,” he practically growled.

A gentle sob escaped her as he dug his nails into her burning bottom. “Yes, Ben!”

“Good girl, finally listening to me. Sit up,” he ordered.

But she didn’t just sit up, she got up and ran off, tears dripping from her face, to the cobblestone wall blocking off the parking lot. She wanted to hide her bruised bottom from his sight, even if that meant not going in the water any more. It was all so degrading, down to every little detail.

Ben chased her, furious now, and tugged her roughly by her forearm over his knee, bending it a bit before spanking her some more. “Now, you’re going to go back and sit with me now.” She kept shaking her head, so he gripped her chin meanly and forced her to look into his eyes. “I want to see that pretty little bottom, got it?”

“Yes, Ben,” she cried out as he led her back to the towel. Why was she wet between her legs? The fabric down there felt sticky and soaked. 

His hands wavered over her bottom as they walked, pausing when they felt that wet spot. She was turned on.

_Fuck._

He just kept on walking as casually as he could, lying down on his back on the towel, trying to stay calm. But he knew that she could see his erection from spanking her.

But she straddled him, let her burning bottom rub against his cock. She was a virgin, had never so much as seen a _diagram_ of a man’s genitalia before.

No words escaped them as she grinded on him with a sly, naughty little smile, eyelids wet from the tears still.

“I’m your brother, Rey.”

“I’m _adopted_ , you stuck-up prick. Loosen up a bit.”

“I’ll spank you again.” 

She just kept on smirking. “Maybe I like it.”

“I think you do, naughty girl. Take off my trunks.”

She obeyed, raising up for a few seconds to pull them down his legs and toss them onto the sand nearby.

Rey had never seen a real dick before. She ran her fingers all along it, the skin at the end being the same colour as his lips. Veins ran along its width, and precum dripped out of the end.

She lowered herself onto it, moaning a bit. It was so big. How would that ever be able to fit inside of her? It’d split her in half, surely, stretch her out so far.

Ben and Rey didn’t even have an umbrella to shelter them. They were all out in the open, with the summer wind running over their bodies.

He was naked now, but Rey kept on her bikini as she went on, sharp gasps escaping her as she neared her climax. 

She was murmuring and moaning to herself. “Ben… oh, _Ben!_ ” When she orgasmed, she started shaking all over. “Take off my bikini, take it off.”

He placed his hands on the small of her back and undid the clasp, freeing her breasts. He helped lead her while she rode her orgasm out on his cock through her bikini bottoms, slick dripping onto his dick out of the sides.

And he came too, so that her bottoms were all ruined, as if they weren’t soaked with fluids already. 

They were both grinning, out of breath, as Rey collapsed on top of him, running a finger through his short locks, sand covering their toes.

They started kissing, slow and then more rough, more _desperate_ , and she began rubbing herself on his thigh yet _again._

“Jesus Christ, Rey. You’re going to kill me.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think and keep it positive! 😘 rude comments will be deleted


End file.
